Le Pyjama
by Syawan
Summary: Deuxième Oneshot pas prévu. Tout mignon. Après une journée de travail crevante, on a qu'une envie... son lit.


**Auteur :** Syawan  
**Titre :** Le pyjama  
**Genre :** HeeroxDuo,  
**Disclaimer :** Personnages pas à moi (je n'abandonnerai pas)  
**Note de l'auteur :** Deuxième oneshot, mignon et doux .

Ah.

Enfin rentré à la maison.

Home sweet Home

Je t'aime quand tu m'accueilles.

_Que je t'aime _

_Que je t'aime_

_Que je t'aime_

J'enlèves mes chaussures qui me compressent les orteils.

J'enlèves mon manteau qui me serre les épaules

J'enlèves mon élastique qui me tire le cerveau. Et les cheveux aussi.

Je me déplace lentement vers la salle de bains pour pas trop secouer mes neurones. Is sont trop fatigués ils risquent de pas survivre.

Je me regarde dans le miroir mural.

Si j'avais assez de force j'aurais hurler tellement je me suis fait peur.

Le teint façon plâtre.

Les cernes que j'ai c'est pas des valises c'est des soutes d'avion.

C'est pas des yeux que j'ai non plus. C'est des tomates.

Si je sors acheter du PQ, on m'arrête pour que je balance mon dealer.

C'te face que je tire.

Je me lave machinalement le visage et les dents.

La douche on verra demain l c'est trop dangereux.

C'est vrai quoi. David Hasselhoff n'a pas appris à sauver les gens noyer dans une baignoire.

Il aurait pas la place pour courir la moumoute au vent.

Je vais pas me risquer à être sauver par ca sopine Pamela.

Y a un trop grand risque d'étouffement mamère.

Je préfère aller gentiment me coucher comme un bisonours. Voilà un truc qui est pas dangereux même avec une arme dans les mains.

De toute façon ça n'a pas de doigts donc ça peut pas tirer.

Ah, pensées illogiques et aléàtoires veut dire que vite il faut aller au dortoir.

Je me traine littéralement parlant jusqu'à mon lit.

Mon lit. Mon amour.

Tout mouelleux, avec ses draps tout doux, sa couette toute... couettue.

Je le regar avec tendresse avant de m'approcher lentement pour faire durer le suspense et augmenter le plaisir de m'étaler comme du fromage fondu dans ses draps couleur crêpes.

On est parfaitement associés lui et moi.

J'y suis presque.

Plus que deux pas.

Un.

-Duo.

ARGH !

Méchant Heero !

T'as cassé mon moment retrouvailles heureuses avec mon lit mamour.

-Oui ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? tu m'emmerdes là.

Il me regarde et fronce des soucils.

-Tu ne peux pas te coucher.

QUOI ?!

D'où ça sort ça ?

Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?

Il le voit sûrement pas à cause de la fatigue mes eux sont équarquillés et je suis très énervé.

Très mou mais très énervé.

Je me retourne mantement pour lui faire face.

Je suis fatigué pas mal poli.

Attends Duo. Il doit probablement avoir une parfaite raison plausible et mathématiquement explicable.

Une bombe sous mon lit ? Un Tueur à la fenêtre ?

J'ai trouvé.

J'ai gardé mes chaussettes sales.

Heero a une sainte horreur de dormir avec des chaussettes. Alors avec des chaussettes sales...

-Si c'est pour mes chaussettes, c'est pas grave. Je changerai les draps demain.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

Misère. Piurquoi moi ?

Pourquoi Maintenant ?

T'as pas un ordi à réparer ?

Réléna t'as passé un coup de fil ?

Trowa, s'il te plaît appelles et demande un service à Heero, juste le temps que je me couche.

Ondes télépathiques à plat. Commes les batteries personnelles.

-C'est... quoi?

Allez sort moi un truc abracadabrant comme d'habitude.

J'ai oublié de mettre un dessous de verre sous ma tasse hier et y aun rond de café dessus ?

M'en fous.

J'ai balancé mes chaussures dans le couloir ?

Rien à carrer

Une s'est casser le coxys et on a 3 mois de congés payés ?

Faut pas rêver.

De toute façon dans l'état dans lequel je suis je pourrais pas en profiter.

Pitié ! Laisse moi rejoindre mon lit.

-Si c'est pas important, on en discutera demain. Là je vais...

-C'est important.

...

...

ah aha (pétage de boulons)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

Il avance vers moi, décidé à parler de son truc important.

Non! Non, non, non, non...

t'approches pas tu vas contaminé mon lit.

-C'est très important.

Vas t'en j'ai dit même si je l'ai dit dans ma tête.

Il continue à avancer jusqu'à être en face de moi.

Je m'attends au pire.

Je vais bientôt tomber dans les pommes, dépêches toi de ma balancer ta raison et après je sombre dans les méandres des songes.

La fatigue me rend éloquent.

Il s'avanc encore.

S'il continue il va me faire tomber.

En même temps si je tombe, c'est sur mon lit donc c'est tut bénef' pour moi.

Vas-y avance Heero.

-Tu n'est pas en pyjama Duo.

...

Gneuh ?

Essayons une réponse un peu plus compréhensible

-Gneuh ?

Okaaaayyyy.

Petit rire et main levée vers mon uniforme.

-Tu. N'es. Pas. En. Pyjama. Duo.

Euh... C'est ça ton truc important qui peut pas attendre demain ?

C'est ce que j'aurais dis si il avait pas été en train de défaire ma cravate.

Ahhh comme elle était serrée, merci Heero.

-C'est bon je peux...

-Tu ne peux pas. Sinon tu l'aurais fait.

-J'allais le faire avant que tu arrives.

Regard intense et bleu

Songes emportez moi vers eux

-Tu n'allais pas le faire. Tu allais plonger dans ton lit snas te déshabiller. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu rentres fatigué.

-Même pas vrai, je me réveilles toujours en pyjama, donc je me mets en pyjama tous les soirs.

Je suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait la veille mais je me réveille toujours en pyjama.

J'en suis sûr.

courant d'air

Premier bouton ouvert.

Gloussment de surprise.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demander...

Deuxième bouton ouvert.

-...pourquoi tu t'endormais habillé...

Troisième bouton.

Souffle court et sueurs froides, chaudes...

Je sais pas.

Les deux.

-...Et te réveillais en...

Quatrième bouton.

Baiser à la base du cou.

Rougeur, surprise, plaisir.

-Hm..Hee

-C'est moi Duo

Dernier bouton.

Baisers sur le torse, le ventre et remonte tranquillement le court de la peau.

Direction gorge, toute voile dehors.

-C'est moi qui te met en pyjama Duo.

-Ah..

Chemise à terre, capitulation de la centure aussi.

En à peine de cliquetis, l'ennemi est fort.

-Tu as la peau douce.

-Hee..ro

Pantalon au sol lui aussi, tout raplapla d'avoir été poré toute la journée.

-Tu sens bon.

-Att..hann...

Baiser sur la pomette droite, sur l'oreille, au coin de la bouche.

-Duo, tu es beau.

-Hee...hmph

Baiser tout court.

Sensuel,

Doux,

Amoureux,

Long,

Savoureux de l'un.

Délicieux de l'autre.

Et puis.

-Duo...

-...

Silence abyssal.

-Duo ?

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Petit rire même si il est un peu jaune.

-Bonne nuit Duo.

FIN !


End file.
